


Sex Education Season 3 (prediction)

by SilverSpeed



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpeed/pseuds/SilverSpeed
Summary: This is a continuation of Sex education season 2
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Lily Iglehart/Ola Nyman, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Sex Education Season 3 (prediction)

It had been almost two months since Otis left his love confession message for Maeve and he still hadn't heard from her, and with school in the morning, he lay on his bed clenching his stomach tightly as a sickly feeling passed through it. He thought to himself 'What if Maeve no longer felt the same way? Was telling her I love her too much too soon? Has she attempted to eliminate me from her life because of the pain I've caused her?'. His thoughts played through his mind all night long and he couldn't catch a break.

The next morning Otis had to pull himself out of bed, as he had not managed to get much sleep due to his consistent thoughts of Maeve. The knot in his stomach felt tighter, and got worse when he knew he would see Maeve at school in a few hours. The thoughts would be interrupted abruptly as Jean's voice echoed through the house "Otis! What are you doing up there? You're going to be late!"

"Coming." Otis murmured, trying to hide the upsetting feelings he had building up inside him.

Otis didn't eat much that morning, and he tried to avoid all means of conversation with his mum, as he felt that if he was to try to speak he might break down and start sobbing at any moment, however his mum could tell he was down and wasn’t going to leave without talking to her. 

"Otis you know you can tell me anything right." Jeans tone of voice was kind and caring and she hoped that was enough to encourage Otis to speak to her. 

"Its noth..ing I'm o..k." Otis tried to hide how he was feeling even more than before, but it was no use. He just couldn’t hold it back anymore. Tears started to run down his face but he felt the warm touch of his mums hands as she leaned in to hold him tightly in her arms. She could tell that her son was not in the mood to talk and so instead they just sat there holding each other until it was time for Otis to leave. 

Otis wanted to ride to school alone to after his disturbed sleep. He didn't have much to say to Eric about Maeve, and it would just bring back unwanted feelings of regret and confusion. However, Eric was waiting for him at the front door like normal. Otis should've known. There was much conversation between the two best friends when they first set off but that Eric had no intention of letting that last. "So, Oatcake, have you heard anything from Maeve yet?" Eric said clearly trying to tease Otis. 

"No and I don’t want to talk about it either" Otis' voice was much sterner now, after this morning he didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

Eric, who had clearly chose to ignore Otis' current mood, then continued to push for an answer. "How do you know she even got your message, she has been through a lot since the whole social services incident with her mum." 

"She definitely got the message. I told Isaac to tell her." Otis voice had now became a little less stern as he realised that Eric wasn’t backing down. 

"Did he?" said Eric with a sense of disbelief in his voice. 

"What is that supposed to mean." 

"I'm just saying there's something I don’t like about him. It's like he's always up to something. He looked suspicious at you party." 

Otis went to reply to Eric's antics however as they got down of their bikes he spotted Maeve awkwardly glancing at him from a distance. He felt a myriad of emotions rushing through his body and eventually decided that this would be the best chance he would have to talk to her. He left Eric alone as he walked anxiously towards Maeve, avoiding eye contact until he was close


End file.
